


Command me

by MiaCousland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dominant Fenris, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time, Fucking, Love, Lyrium, Magical Tattoos, Sex, Sexual Content, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCousland/pseuds/MiaCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Fenris sleep together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a chapter from my story Steel and Shadow. Thought it was so good that I'd share it with you all as a stand-alone chapter! 
> 
> Please check out the rest of the story!

_Command me to go and I shall ..._

I could not have done that, Fenris. No matter how you asked, or demanded. I could not have sent you away. The flickers of the dream still haunted me and I begged my mind to return to them. The way he looked at me when he first glanced my way that night; tempestuous passions barely even contained, and all in one look.

One flash of those dark and brooding eyes was all it took to make me want to hold him forever. I could barely keep my hands from reaching out to take him at once. Fenris could barely keep his eyes held with mine. Conflict and torment rode over everything he could think of and I longed to soothe him, to take away some of that agony, but he wouldn't let me. Pacing up and down seemed to exacerbate him but something finally snapped. He reached out and pulled me towards him, finally kissing me with such passion that I couldn't begin to understand what was happening.

I knew only that I wanted it. So badly.

As he pressed his mouth to mine, wanting, hoping, we seemed to connect. My heart raced as I felt his tongue on mine, darting into my mouth, his lips devouring mine. It was how I'd dreamed a kiss from him would be. Heart-rending, knee-weakening passion. I could feel all kinds of lust snaking through my body as my mind turned to focus on only one thing; being with him. I'd turned him around and pressed him up against the wall. I remember thinking, with a slight giggle now, that it was the last time I had been in command.

Moments after I had pressed him against the wall, he had drawn back and with a deep growl, pulled my hand quickly towards the bed. I would love to say that my clothes had survived the encounter but Fenris had ripped them from me in an effort to consume me. He had sat me down on the edge of the bed, barely clothed, and as he stood over me, slowly he removed his clothes whilst keeping his eyes firmly fixed on mine. The way he stood, so close by, wouldn't have let me get up, wouldn't have let me stand. His control was intense, as was his gaze, and when he had removed his clothes, he pushed me back. Kneeling over me, he took one finger, covered in those armoured gloves, and ran it from my cheek down my neck and between my breasts. The sharp point scraped my skin and made my nipples harden, despite the warmth from the fireplace. It was then that he removed his gloves and dropped them contemptuously on the floor. He leant over me, lifting my hands over my head and pinning them down. He kissed me once again, full of love and full of desire, but also full of warning; he was in control.

He made me crawl up the bed then to lay down on the pillows, watching me and studying that I had obeyed him. My mind dissolved and I let myself be carried away with it. After I lay down, he undressed fully and I finally got to see him - my elf, my Fenris - in his naked glory. Lean and supple, and rippling with charged passion, he was slender, not broad, but that made him no less powerful. The lyrium veins traced and skirted around his form and much as I tried, I could not keep my eyes from them. His fingers flexed and his nostrils flared as he knew I was looking at them. Not the fact that he was naked, but he was giving me that opportunity to see that most vulnerable part of him - the evidence of him being a slave. This was him being raw; not the fighter but the man who had suffered at the hands of evil, evil people. I didn't look further down his body, I didn't need to. I didn't need to study what I was going to enjoy, that would have diminished what he was showing me now.

When he had had enough of me looking as he could stand, his lips pressed into an angry line and he moved up to lay on top of me again. His kisses pressed me deep into the pillow, biting my lower lip and scraping it slightly. Never too hard but with enough teeth to know he was in charge. I ran my hands over his body, warm and hard and muscular. He left no space in between us as he pressed himself up against my bare body, clothed only in undergarments. My fingers tried to trace the lyrium markings on his skin but he growled and shrugged off my hands, faint lines of blue glowing in the darkness of the room. Instead, he took them and pinned them to the bed.

"You do not get to touch those until I say." his deep voice warned, the tattoos fading back into nothing.

I nodded mutely and brought my hands up to his face, dragging his mouth back towards mine. I kissed him deeply and he responded with a moan into my mouth. As much as I could, I poured my soul into that kiss, willing him to know how much he meant to me.

"Remove the rest of your clothes." he ordered.

With a wriggle, I managed to unhook my bra and removed it, dropping it onto the floor. His fingers grasped the sides of my underpants and pulled them so slowly down, past my hips, past my knees and finally over my toes. I lay naked before him as he moved back up the bed to kneel over me. Glancing up at his firey looks, all of a sudden I saw a self-doubt briefly cloud his eyes.

" _Anna, I ..._ " he whispered.  
"Fenris?"

The moment stretched out before him and a thousand words broke through my mind, wanting to say all those things I was feeling for him, wanting to comfort and encourage him, but before I could choose any of them, his mouth was pressing against mine again with a renewed surge. Faster and faster the kisses came and before I could react, he was on his back and I was laying atop him. His hands, so warm and invading, ran over my back, trailing shivers in their wake, before returning to my breasts. I had always been proud of my body and my breasts. They hung over his chest and I could feel them aching for him, yearning, to be touched. I held myself up as he ran his thumbs over them, his fingernails scraping the nipple and causing me to gasp. Again he did it and then pinched them, sweet pain making me bite my lip and close my eyes. Palms squeezed and massaged my breasts without asking.

"Move further up." he ordered as his hands pushed me further up.

My breasts hung over his mouth and he bit the nipple and the soft flesh around them. Soft snarls of desire rumbled in his throat and I could feel from the pressure against my leg that he was needing to have me soon. Kisses drove all those thoughts away as he grabbed my head and guided my mouth back to his. His hands explored and invaded my body, wanting to know me, as they ran up and down my skin. Untold moments passed as that wonderful mouth pressed back at mine. Shivers ran down my skin as his fingertips trailed over me, sending darts of pleasure throughout my body. Heat was building between my legs at every kiss, every touch. I could kiss this man forever and I hoped beyond hope that he would let me.

Eventually I could feel the tip of his cock pressing at that warm entrance to my body. His hands grabbed my hips and he pushed up into me. It felt so natural and so right that I pushed down without thinking, feeling him thrust up into me. My eyes drifted shut as the moment overtook me. He fit me perfectly as if we had been designed to be together. As he moved in and out of me, heat burned from my cheeks and sweat began to form on my back. The passion and the man, never mind the lust with which we moved together, made the room seem on fire. He moved with such deliberate actions that he didn't let me move anyway other than at his touch. He was the one that moved my hips up and down. I surrendered to his instructions. He didn't know but pressure was building inside me and slowly, slowly, it was getting too much.

Panting, breathing, too much...

But he stopped me just before it got to where I needed it to.

"Fenris, no." I moaned, snatching at the words that desire put outside my reach.  
"Trust me, love." he whispered, his hot breath on my neck.

'Love? ' my mind breathed. 'He loves me?'

A tear fell down the side of my face as I finally opened my eyes and looked down at him. He was waiting for me with those dark eyes but this time they were warm, not angry, not full of warning, but open and staring at me. I tucked hair behind my ears that separated my mouth from his and pressed my soul onto his lips. I loved him too and needed him to know that.

But soon he started again. Moving his hips and keeping my body where he needed it. Slowly at first but then faster, and harder, and much more insistent from him. His cock moved my body inside, firing heat that slowly built in a crescendo. I heard him begin to grunt at my ear. He moved my hips back and forth for me, knowing what he needed and not knowing just how good it was working for me. The control that I exercised every day on the streets of Kirkwall was out of the window and I relished the chance to have this man make my choices for me. I couldn't agree more with what he was doing.

He was moving me faster now. Needing, aching, wanting, yearning. Faster and faster before ...

"Oh Maker! Oh Maker! Yes!!"

My body broke with pleasure and I rode wave after wave of glory. I only realised that I had stopped moving when I woke up on the pillows untold moments later. Fenris sat on the edge of the bed and I could see that he gripped the mattress.

"I blacked out?" I asked, worried that it was the reason why he might seem so uncomfortable.  
"Apparently you did." his deep voice said as he turned slightly to me and half-smiled.  
"Fenris ..." I wanted to reach out and touch him, to make sure he was okay.  
"Anna, go back to sleep." he soothed as he lay a warm hand on my thigh.

Knocked out from our exercise, my eyes drooped at his command. Not directly at his suggestion but they would have done anyway. My head felt comfortable on the pillow and my mouth curled up in a smile as I felt fatigue take me. Kirkwall waited outside the window and the door, along with all my problems - and there were many of them - but for this moment, I took pride in taking something for me. Fenris loved me, and he and I had shared something incredible.

I knew my dreams would be special tonight.


End file.
